


why are there so many Uchihas here?

by sweetnpeachie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: while laying in bed early one morning Naruto and Sasuke take the time to think about the first time they met each other in Kakashi's apartment, it leads to an unexpected emotion confession from both of them and they are soft together because they realize that it is what they deserve





	why are there so many Uchihas here?

**Author's Note:**

> some time in the near future i may come back to this work and expand upon this little universe, possibly actually go a little more in-depth with everything
> 
> again i absolutely detest rereading my own work so any mistakes whether grammatical or spelling or otherwise will just have to remain that way

"Remember the first time we met?"

"Back when Kakashi was still living with Yamato and Iruka?"

At the time he had been going through his last year of high school with fairly good grades given he could never find it in himself to care much for school, he was good at bullshitting his way through tests but had a rough time actually retaining important information. Naruto often found himself stressing about assignments he had to complete at home, it was common for him to be up until the early hours of the morning.

Most of the time he would phone Kakashi almost as if on instinct knowing he was not going to yell at him like Iruka often did to work hard (although he knew he only did it because he cared about Naruto doing well), as always the other man was already up completing his own college work. The phone calls always start with Naruto rambling on working himself up into a frenzy then Kakashi having to talk him down calmly, reassure him.

Usually it would end there and Naruto would either accept what he had accomplished or finish it in the morning but that time had been particularly rough on him, so Kakashi had asked him to come on over the following day and he had kindly offered to look it over for him. Point things out and help to fix any silly mistakes made because of stress or just plain tiredness, Kakashi had been helping him with school related work since Naruto's middle school years when he had been young and full of distain towards education of any kind.

The years that they had spent growing up together had been filled with hardships which had gotten easier when Naruto accepted that Iruka and Kakashi only wanted the best for him, when he realized Jiraiya was not trying to 'play family' but genuinely wanted to be there to watch his god son grow up and after those things ha been accepted it had gotten a whole lot easier. Getting to see him thriving and happy was reward enough for Kakashi as he had almost taken on a father type role with him during those first years despite being young himself, later on Jiraiya had rewarded his efforts with early access to his books and that had just been a bonus.

_"All the girls in my year ask me who you are whenever you come to pick me up, even Sakura gets curious."_

_"My good looks do often draw the ladies in, you wouldnt understand."_

_"What good looks? Your face is mostly covered, maybe its because you are tall and you have nice muscles."_

_Conversations often went like this between them like the bickering between two brothers even though they both had never had brothers to speak of, they meant too much to each other to simply just be friends. Both of them had been together since Naruto was around twelve and Kakashi had been sixteen at the time, meeting through Iruka who had helped Naruto out of a bad situation._

_Unlocking the door to the apartment and making their way inside continuing their talk sharing bland overused insults between them until they went to take off their shoes, only then did they notice there were more shoes left at the front door than there were people living in the apartment. Even at that both of the other tenants, Iruka and Yamato, were out for the day so there shoes were not even amongst the pile that had been left._

_"Oh, Kakashi you're home."_

_Standing in the hallway is a tall male that Naruto has never seen before in his life and he thought he had to know all of Kakashi's friends by now, he was just exiting the apartments only bathroom with a single fluffy white towel left to hang loosely around his thin waist. Water dripped from his long black hair onto his pale shoulders, bright eyes focused on Kakashi._

_"You know that i gave you all the key to my apartment in the case of emergencies, right Itachi?"_

_"Don't be grumpy with me, blame the others for using up all the hot water at our place."_

_"Is running out of hot water really an emergency?"_

_"But it is winter now and you know how i get when i am cold."_

_There was about five whole seconds where Kakashi held the most unimpressed look before it crumpled under the other males puppy dog eyes and small pout, what replaced it was such a look of absolute adoration that Naruto realized he had clearly missed something. Itachi, as he had been called, looked victorious and headed off in the direction in which he knows Kakashi's bedroom is._

_"Ah, also Obito's reason for coming along was to steal your juice boxes because he knew if he asked you would say no and do not blame me for not stopping him please."_

_With that he disappeared into another room and Naruto had about ten seconds to spare staring at the stranger he had just barely met before he realized that Kakashi had left him in the doorway to head deeper into the apartment. Slipping off his shoes he followed at a slower pace that lacked the same angry determination as Kakashi who looked about ready to commit a murder._

_Everyone knew that you are not to touch Kakashi's juice boxes and even Naruto knew that, they were the only non sweet variety that he can find close by and because of that they are not to be consumed by anyone but him. It is clear that whoever this Obito guy was has absolutely no survival instinct, otherwise he would not put himself in danger by doing something so insane._

_Catching up and entering the living room and kitchen space area, Naruto spotted the silver haired adult wrestling with someone on the floor between where the backs of the couches are and the kitchen island. Kneeling on either side of the low coffee table situated between the two couches are two older males, each committed to a very intense game of arm wrestling, out standing on the balcony was another one smoking._

_"My names Itachi."_

_The voice came from right beside Naruto's ear and he all but jumped out of his own skin with fear, slowly he turned around to see the man he had seen half naked in the hallway just a few minutes ago now dressed down in some old pyjamas he knew belonged to Kakashi. While he messed around with the strings on the pants, pulling them tighter around his waist he introduced everyone to Naruto._

_"Laying underneath Kakashi in that uncomfortable position is Obito, over there on the left is Kagami with Shisui versing him on the right and out on the balcony brooding is my precious little brother Sasuke."_

_"Nice to meet you! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_He had never met someone who appeared so gentle before, there were no sharp angles to his face but he was very pretty despite that and his voice was calming to listen to. Itachi held his back straight with confidence and an air of importance like he had been trained to present himself properly in front of people and never grew out of it, Naruto - much like Kakashi - tended to slouch._

_This was the first time he had ever felt even slightly out of place in this apartment and it was not even really because there were five people who all looked incredibly similar, it was they were all dressed in complicated black outfits except for Itachi who had gone with Kakashi's clothes. Without really realizing it or being able to help himself, the next words tumbled from his mouth loud enough for Itachi to hear._

_"Everyone looks like they could be apart of some emo boyband."_

_Surprising Naruto was the soft sound of laughter that came from the man standing to his side, he was smiling ever so slightly but it was clear he found it funnier then he had expressed. As if like an animal instinct upon hearing his brother laugh even from that far away, the person who had been standing out on the balcony turned his head to glare at Naruto with a surprising intensity._

_Appearing victorious from his fight with Obito who was still left on the floor clutching his stomach with an abandoned juice box laying next to his head, Kakashi came over to Naruto but stood awfully close to Itachi. If they weren't dating and were being lame enough to pine when clearly the affection was mutual, Naruto was going to slap Kakashi but he was also going to be offended if he had started dating and not told him about it._

_"Go out and talk to Sasuke for a second, he's your age and i need to speak to Itachi alone - i promise i will come and get you when I'm done."_

_Before Naruto could even think of a protest to that statement Kakashi was already leading Itachi away from the living room area where everyone had gathered, a little surprised but unsure of what else to do, he headed over towards the balcony where the younger brother of Itachi stood smoking a cigarette between two thin fingers._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Me? I should be asking you that question! How do you know Kakashi?"_

_"I asked you first, dumbass."_

_"Ah rude, but well your not wrong, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_There was a weird energy in the air between them and Nauto thought it might be hostility as Sasuke sized him up or at least that is what it felt like he was doing, looking him up and down with a slight crease of a frown between his eyebrows. He had the same delicate shining bright eyes as his older brother but he did not seem to hold any of the softness, or at least not as much._

_"You know smoking is bad for you, especially at our age."_

_Without thinking of it the words seemed to slip out without any concern for the consequences, it was not in his nature to really question what other people did but he always worried when he saw young people doing dangerous things because it made other people worry. Naruto knew that from experience, he had stopped getting into fights when he saw how it affected the people that all cared for him._

_However the boy standing next to him bent over the railing dangling the stick from between bony fingers, did not seem to hold the same awareness as from just a quick look Naruto could see Sasuke was covered in marks. Bruises along his arms and the healing scar of a cut across the back of his hand, that used to be like how Naruto would come home looking but back then he had been so young and full of anger even compared to now._

_"Concerned about me sunshine?"_

_Sasuke seemed to be smiling down at Naruto's outfit, a yellow jumper with sleeves covered in embroidered sunflowers tucked into a pair of denim jeans rolled up to show off matching bright yellow socks. People usually only associated him with brightness when it came to his shockingly yellow hair or cheerful personality, Sasuke seemed to be teasing him on his outfit._

_"At least i don't look like my name should be 'edge lord of darkness'."_

_Honestly it was not his best attempt and the nickname did not flow as smoothly as sunshine but he made his point, the guy looked like he dressed with the intention of making mothers worry and children cry. Wearing a black jumper with a black belt tightened around the middle, another belt going from underneath his arm to his shoulder with silver chains hanging from it._

_The boots Sasuke was wearing looked like they could effortlessly crush his feet and the jeans looked absolutely destroyed either from use or because they were bought in that kind of style, he is pale like his brother with shorter spikier black hair that it stands out more. Certainly not as pretty as his older brother but there was a more handsome side to his features, more angular and sharp which helped him look angrier then he probably felt._

_"Is not it weird that there is like five of you that all look the same?"_

_"Come on sunshine you cannot be that much of a dumbass really, Itachi is my older brother while Obito, Shisui and Kagami are all my cousins - we all belong to the Uchiha family."_

_A fast spread blush came over his face at the fact that he failed to realize the reason they all looked similar was not because they all held similar levels of edginess but because they are all from the same family, it was an embarrassing realization to have especially around someone as seemingly confident as Sasuke. The only thing that kept him from fleeing the situation was the care free smile that spread across Sasuke's face, even though the laughter that followed was at his expense he almost felt blessed._

_"Dumbass."_

_"Edge lord."_

Naruto eventually called back inside by Kakashi to actually go over his assignment like they had originally planned to while Sasuke went over to sit next to Itachi on the lounge, watching the other Uchiha boys complain about cheating and re-doing their arm wrestling matches to see who is the strongest. They did not see each other much at all until the next year when they were placed in most of the same high school classes together, usurpingly their relationship started off rocky as any friendship between a boy that felt like the moon and a boy that felt like the sun but they persevered and graduated side by side with their names called out on after the other. 

Despite Naruto's complaints about Kakashi and Itachi with their pining and how it had taken them a whole year to start dating, it took Naruto and Sasuke just over four years of friendship and badly disguised flirting to actually be able to admit to each other that they have feelings (of the romantic kind) for each other. He was teased relentlessly by his friends for the fact that it had been Sasuke who had asked him out and not the other way round, after all the talk of being incredibly romantic and claiming the question would be popped with matching romantic gestures when instead Naruto had admitted to liking Sasuke at a party leading to Sasuke popping the question the next morning while sitting by Naruto's side as he vomited into the toilet bowl.

"At least after all this time you have gotten better at dressing yourself."

"You were just a massive dumbass back then, my outfits were always way better than any of yours."

"There were so many belts."

"Okay maybe those weren't the best-."

"So many chains as well."

"Wait no stop talking-."

Bickering faded into gentle laughter as Sasuke punched Naruto lightly in the arm without any real malice behind it, they were laying side by side on their bed and had been contemplating whether it was worth it to get out of bed when they had fallen into talking about the past. Not a lot of their pasts were filled with happy thoughts, but since their first meeting their world's had collided and somehow they found themselves getting better.

"Even though you wore really lame edgy outfits-."

"Hey!"

"Be quiet for a second edge lord, i was saying even though you wore really lame clothes even to our graduation, there is nothing i am more greatful for than meeting you and i thank Kakashi and Itachi every day for being the reasons we got to meet."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Sasuke took in what Naruto just said, even though they had been together going on just over half a decade it still shocked him whenever he was reminded about how much he was loved. His brother had been the first person to really show him what love meant, of course when he met other kind hearted Uchiha's he felt their kindness but nothing like what Naruto held for him.

"Itachi had done so much for me growing up that when i got bad i never wanted to ask him for help and burden him anymore, when you came along i was probably at my lowest but you stood by me anyway. There were times i just wanted you to leave so you could be around people better but i am thankful every single day that i am alive that i get to be around you, they all approved of you straight away even Madara and you become apart of my close family."

Neither of them would admit to crying laying side by side on their bed at eight in the morning but sometimes when you got older with someone you need to take time to just appreciate how far you have come, the impact you have had on another human being and just what that means. Soft slow mornings like this were good every now again but it did nothing for their productivity, they phoned in sick for work and spent the day appreciating eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Twitter](https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY)


End file.
